He's not afraid
by AislingGra
Summary: OS Scisaac (et mention de Sterek) sur la chanson She's not afraid de One Direction - Lorsque Isaac chante une chanson dans un karaoke, et qu'il la prend personnelle ...


Premier OS, Scisaac (Scott et Isaac) sur la chanson She's not afraid de One Direction !

 **Auteur :** AislingGra

 **Bêta correcteur :** Aucun

 **Genre :** Humour/Romance

 **Rating :** K

 **Pairing :** Scisaac/Sterek

 **Disclaimer :** L'histoire m'appartient entièrement. Malheureusement, je ne possède pas les personnages. Ils sont la propriété des créateurs de la série télévisée Teen Wolf.

 **Nombre de mots :** 1203 mots

* * *

Un pari ! On avait fait un putain de pari ! Et j'avais bien évidemment perdu, car Aurélie ne pariait que si elle était absolument certaine de gagner. Et j'ai été assez naïf pour croire que cette fois j'allait gagner. Mais non. Bien sur que non !  
Apparemment, je ne croyais pas que Derek serait capable de rouler un patin à Stiles en le voyant flirter. Elle oui. Je crois qu'elle a des dons de voyances. Voyons ! Qui embrasserait son "ennemi", comme ça, devant tout le monde ? Personne ! Personne je vous dit ! Mais eux, ils étaient pas comme les autres. La preuve : Stiles était toujours pendu aux lèvres de mon cher Alpha. Et bon, je les aime bien, mais là, j'aimerais qu'ils arrêtent. C'est vrai quoi ! Se donner comme ça en public. Et après je m'imagine avec Scott, faisant la même chose.. Et puis merde ! Ce mec est carrément bandant, je n'y peux rien ! Même s'il est un peu trop coincé. Ça fait des mois que je le harcèle avec mon amour. Chéri par ci, chéri par là. Et hop je t'embrasse sur le coin des lèvres. Mais il ne fait rien. Je crois qu'il a peur. Mais bon, on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, hein.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que oui, j'ai encore perdu contre elle. Et maintenant, je dois chanter ! Chanter ! Elle était l'organisatrice de la vie étudiante et tous les mardis, il y avait un karaoké. Et nous sommes mardi. Quelle vie de merde. Entre les attaques de la meute d'alphas cinglés et chanter, je ne sais pas ce qui est pire. Pas que je chante mal ou quoi. Non non, je chante très bien, mais là, ELLE allait choisir ma chanson ! Et j'étais près à parier qu'elle n'allait pas me plaire. Elle me fait un signe ; c'était temps pour moi d'y aller. Je me lève avec un soupire et me dirige vers la scène. Une fois là bas, je monte dessus et j'entends avec ma super ouïe de loup-garou la meute pousser une exclamation de surprise. C'est vrai, il ne savent rien du pari... Elle me met un micro dans les mains et pitonne 30 secondes sur l'ordinateur pour partir la chanson, pendant que je me mets face à l'écran. Nouveau soupir. Je vais vraiment la tuer.  
Ça y est, la chanson commence. Hé! Mais je la connais. Par cœur, et je me demande pourquoi elle m'a mît celle là. Les premières paroles retentissent.

 _Yeah (aha), one, two, three, four!_

 _She sneaks out in the middle of the night, yeah_  
 _Tight dress with the top cut low_  
 _She's addicted to the feeling of letting go, oh-whoa, let it go._

Je fronce les sourcils. Elle est bizarre, elle me fait des gros sourires et des clin d'œil. J'entends un autre hoquet de surprise venir de la meute. Ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à ça...

 _She walks in and the room just lights up_  
 _But she don't want anyone to know_  
 _That I'm the only one that gets to take her home, oh-whoa, take her home_

Et là, à ce moment précis, je prends une décision. Bonne ou mauvaise ? Je ne le sais pas encore. Mais je la prends. Je décide me laisser porter les paroles. Elles me font penser à Scott.

 _But every time I tell her that I want more_  
 _She closes the door_

Je me tourne brusquement vers les étudiants et me mets à chanter pour de vrai. Je la chante toute mon amour et mon talent. Je chante au masculin au lieu d'au féminin. Encore un hoquet de surprise. Décidément, ils apprennent plein de choses aujourd'hui ! Je suis gay, ils ne le savaient pas.

 _He's not afraid of all the attention_  
 _He's not afraid of running wild_  
 _How come he's so afraid of falling in love?_  
 _He's not afraid of scary movies_  
 _He likes the way we kiss in the dark_  
 _But he's so afraid of f-f-falling in love, love_

 _Maybe he's just trying to test me_  
 _Wanna see how hard I'm gonna work_  
 _Wanna see if I can really tell how much he's worth, what you're worth_

Je commence à marcher dans la cafétéria, longeant les tables. Petit à petit, je me rapproche de celle de Scott.

 _Maybe all his friends have told him, "Don't get closer-_  
 _He'll just break your heart."_

 _But either way he's teasing me_  
 _And it's just so hard, so hard_

 _'Cause every time I tell him how I feel_  
 _He says it's not real_

Ça c'est bien vrai, il ne me croit pas, lorsque je lui déclare mon amour.

 _(One, two, three, four)_

 _He's not afraid of all the attention_  
 _He's not afraid of running wild_  
 _How come he's so afraid of falling in love?_  
 _He's not afraid of scary movies_  
 _He likes the way we kiss in the dark_  
 _But he's so afraid of f-f-falling in love, love_

 _What about all the things we said_  
 _Talking on the phone so late (so late)_  
 _I can't let him get away from me, oh_

 _When I say that I can do it no more_  
 _He's back in my door_

Il est venu plusieurs fois chez Derek et m'embrassait. Je le vois rougir, il doit lui aussi y repenser. Ça me donne une idée. Je me dirige vers lui et m'assois sur ses genoux. Il rougit encore plus, et tout le monde nous regarde maintenant. Je continue de chanter en le regardant dans les yeux.

 _[Laugh]_

 _(He's not afraid)_  
 _He's not afraid of all the attention_  
 _He's not afraid of running wild (running wild)_  
 _How come he's so afraid of falling in love? (falling in love)_  
 _He's not afraid of scary movies (he's not afraid)_  
 _He likes the way we kiss in the dark (kiss in the dark)_  
 _But he's so afraid of f-f-falling in love, love_

 _He's not afraid_  
 _He's not afraid_

 _[All:]_  
 _Oohhhh, oohhhhh_

La chanson finie et le silence est étrangement.. Silencieux ? Je le regarde dans les yeux encore quelques secondes. J'y vois la confusion, et quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à définir. Je ferme les yeux. J'ai l'impression de lui avoir enfin dit. D'être enfin libre. Je l'ai dit, et ils le savent tous.

Soudain, je sens quelque chose d'humide sur mes lèvres. Ses.. Ses lèvres ?! Je rouvre les yeux brusquement et je tombe sur les siens, fermés et à quelques centimètres des miens. Je décide de profiter. Je les referme doucement, et passe ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure délicatement. Il les ouvre doucement et ma langue part à la rencontre de la sienne. Lorsqu'elles se touchent enfin, je soupire de contentement et un feu d'artifice explose partout dans mon corps. Après quelques secondes, on se sépare doucement et on se regarde dans les yeux. Dans ceux de Scott, je lis enfin l'amour et le désir que je désirais tant voir. Je suis tellement heureux. Soudain, j'entends Stiles applaudir, vite rejoint pas l'ensemble de la cafétéria. Je vois au loin Aurélie, les bras croisés qui me toise avec un sourire à la fois attendrit et malicieux.

Ok, je vais peut-être la remercier au lieu de la tuer.


End file.
